The inventive concepts relate to light-emitting devices, and more particularly, to light-emitting devices including a plurality of light-emitting diodes connected in series.
Generally, light-emitting devices (LEDs) are widely used as light sources due to various advantages, such as low power consumption and high brightness. For example, semiconductor light-emitting devices have recently been employed as backlight devices for illumination apparatuses and large liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
In order to provide improved efficiency, an LED may include multiple LED chips that are connected to one another in series. In some cases, when individual LED chips are connected in series, processes of forming the LED may include a substrate separating process and a packaging process regarding separated LED chips, and processes including a mounting process for arranging respective packages on a substrate and a wiring process for wiring electrodes of packages. Therefore, manufacturing process time and manufacturing costs associated with an LED including multiple LED chips connected in series may be increased in relation to an LED that includes an individual LED chip.